sureal darkness
by darklinklink122
Summary: what would happen if our favorite hero link finds a room in the water temple that shouldent be there and a ravened hair man will death follow or will the goddeses have diffrent plans for the two -Yoai fourther in the story my fist fanfiction so please dont eat me alive smiles mwhahaha
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the legend of Zelda I wish I did.

This takes place in twilight princess

Well this is my first story please don't cook me alive if this sucks cuss I worked on this for months if there is something wrong with this please tell me nicely well enough of me babbling WARNING SPOILERS

.

.

.

.

Chapter one the hidden room and the man:

Links pov

Ever since my village in Oreden got raided and I turned into a wolf by the twilight meeting the princess Zelda and partnered with a little imp named Midna saving the light spirits so I can get back to my human form then going threw the temples to collect the twilight pieces so now im stuck in the underwater temple fighting a giant toad or whatever the hell It is finishing it off it spits up a chest yeahhhhh…ew oh come on link don't be a pussy open it I glare at midna put walk over opening the chest to hearing the music that I swear I always hear when I open a chest plays pulling out a clawshot cool but…how did this get inside a giant toad shivering at the thought I point the clawshot at the target on the ceiling I press the trigger falling face first on the floor I shake the stars out of my vision good I almost got whiplash pfffffttt whatever who ever made this temple deserves to get thrown down a flight of stairs smiling walking into the door I shake my head dizziness warring off opening the door I find more fucking water sighing I trudge threw the water

Time skip:

I finally have the boss key after getting bit by 60 or more time fucking piranhas almost drowning huff running my finger threw my hair …wait WHERES MY HAT sourcing im my pockets for the hero's hat not finding it ….great retracting almost as fun as going threw the actually temple I cant believe I lost it. First find my hat then go beat the boss I must of fell of when I first used the clawshot in the toads room I start walking in the direction of the room midna comes out of my shadow telling me to hurry up so we can leave im back in the room seeing my hat in the comer of the room I pick it up putting it back on my head im about to go back when I stop a weird crack in the wall looking into it I see two dragons statues one beside each side of a door my curiosity takes over I take a bomb out of my never ending bag blowing up the wall smirching I open the door finding a room out side wait…..how the hell outside I take a step forward jumping a foot in the air as bars slide over the door midna comes out of my shadow "link be careful there is really old and powerful magic here " I look over at the dead tree on the mount of sand mist starts to thicken making every thing blurry I start walking over to the dead tree sword drawn glaring at the tree to do something touching the surface I look over to the far end seeing the other side to find the door has clasped into itself hearing the tree creak I look over at it seeing something glow red I feel the sweat gathering on my brow I put my shield up before I can see what's ageist at the tree welcome hero I almost jump out of my skin gasping I look at the tree again seeing nothing there I run toward the tree finding a strand of raven black hair I put my back up to the tree someone laughs I run into the direction hearing the shallow water splash seeing no waves I know should be waves I feel a something behind me I whip around finding a dark figure with red eyes he steps forward seeing a man with a black tunic on with a matching hat pale skin and feathery raven hair he smiles what's wrong hero you look like you just seen a ghost he pulls a black sword out he walks into the water slipping into it I stand there gaping like an idiot looking around in a circle I feel cold breath on my neck hero you need to be more alert he stabs my leg I scream grabbing my leg tears in my eye I suck them up standing I hear hushed breathing doing a spin attack I cut his side he growls and hisses at me slipping into the water he jumps out from in front of me before I can react he grabs my wrists digging his nails into my wrists drawing blood knocking me to the unforgiving water he puts one of each leg on one side of my hips he pulls my wrist above my head my oreden sword sliding out of my reach he he growls picking up his sword he puts it in front of my face smiling h slides it agested my my neck a line blood slides down my neck he lowers his head and sharp pain floes up my spine making me arc my back making me let a scream out I blink tears away I glare a him as he raises his head he's purring he puts more pressure on my stomach sitting on me he reaches over and puts a hand on my cheek smiling he reach's over to get his sword that on the side I take a chance bucking him off kicking him in the groin he doubles over grabbing my sword he sinks into the water feeling him appear behind me I slam my shield into his face breaking his nose he flips back holding his bleeding nose blacks blood is flowing from his nose he charges me I get ready to stab when he stops right in front of the tip of my sword he smiles moving forward impaling himself my eyes widen in shock as he just smiles as blood runs from his mouth and his nose sliding down his neck to his now bloody tunic he hits the hilt he puts his arms around me staining my tunic with his black blood it slowlily starts tuning red he opens his mouth" thank you hero" the light in his eyes fading and disappear the mist and the tree does the same he slides off my sword falling to the ground leaving me standing over his body in shock wounding why he thanked me for killing him "link lets leave" midna who was he? "I don't know link let just leave him"Midna im not leaving without him I want to know who he is and why he thanked me "he just tried to kill you" no midna he was being controlled by something his blood turned red when he died if he wasn't being controlled it would of stayed black "Fine link mister know it all It will be your death" I sigh picking him up off the ground his cold lifeless body weighing me down I warp out of the temple with the ever talkative occao I run up the paths and climbing up the latter as fast I can I remember seeing a box floating in the small puddle of water smashing it open "gasp" she floats over to me NO im fine he needs the help she gasps at seeing him on my back putting him down. "this will take a long time cause he is dead a day or two is how fast I can work on him" the fairy bobs up and down she sighs "you're lucky any longer getting him here I would of no been able to heal him" I smile taking a red potion out gulping the bitter substance I need more supplies and red potions I walk over to the canon blasting up into the top of the house on the cliff.

Time Skip…..

Walking into castle town I look at the people hulling merchandise a women passing me I walk over to the food venders buying apples and bread and cheese I finish getting all of my supplies even finish getting my tunic sowed up seeing the sun on the horizon I sigh might as well go to the fortune teller lady's shop that I walked past earlier I walk in spotting the large women behind the counter she sees me and smiles "what can I do for yea dear" im want to have my future told" what about dear love or job dear" umm love "love mkay dear thatll be 5 rupee's" nodding I put 5 on the table she waves her hands putting them next to her crystal ball "shhhhhhoooooccchhhhh gmmmmammmmnn shahhh HA I seen a icy castle and shattered windows dark energy" "gooooo goooo to the place I speak of and do something" I walk out into the night and start my trudge to lake Hylia hoping he doesn't wake up intil I get there that I bought rope so when he wakes up he won't hurt anyone intil I trust him enough I jump off the cliff that leads to lake Hylia.

Time Skip

I wake up with the sun in my face cursing under my breath turning onto my stomach Wait ….I pick up my head seeing water I shot up running up the bridges and going up the latter finding his body and the fairy asleep moving over to him I put my head to his chest hearing his heart beat I smile tying him up a putting him on my back I go back to the cannon moving us up to the top part of the calling epona with the plants that call her she neighs at me pushing her nose into me hey there girl I have one more person think you can handle it she neighs shacking her hair and getting up on her hind legs I'll take that as a yes I put him in front of me and we start riding off to the outside of castle town stopping in front of the stone pillar that's in front of the wall climbing up the vines that are on the wall making it climbable sighing I set him up leaning up on the wall to have shade from the sun putting a water bottle on his lap just in case sighing I get up time to go back to the water temple finishing off the boss

Time Skip…

Wiping off my sword form the boss's eyeball blood first it was octopus then it was sufeant stabbing its eye which maked the thing crash into a wall dieing by busting its own head open grapping the heart container that appear when I beat a boos walking over to "ok link is that all you have to do" nodding stepping into the warp ending up in the sprits spring smiling turning to see zant standing in front of me I step back in surprise the water sprit comes out of the water ready to attack zant raises his hand a blast of energy knocking me down shaking my head at that moment he pulled the light out of the water making the area around the whole province to turn into twilight feeling my body turn my bones popping out of place and rearranging fur covering my body as I turn into a wolf growling at zant I using a jump attack if feel pain flow threw my body like im on fire and a huge fucking head ach passing out after hearing midna scream

Time skip

Waking up with midna dieing on my back wasn't the best thing ever moving to the castle to see princess Zelda but not finding her I look around not spotting her midna slips off my back I jump when Zelda appears out of nowhere healing her and being curse wasn't the best thing to be .

Time skips…

Pulling out the master sword I keep my old sword for the dark haired man that I need to get too but also interested in the stone midna is holding "be careful link touch this and you will turn into the wolf again" quickly pulling back my hand it's a "it's for the best if we leave it here but if we keep it you can turn into the wolf any time you want okay its settled zant was nice enough to give us this we might want to use it" cool can you warp to if we use it "yeah I think it would work" lets warp to castle town "Kay" smiling turning into the wolf and warping to castle town

HIS POV

Waking up on hard stone with a bright glob of hot light in your face in front is bad enough but tied up and feeling ganondork's magic is just icing on the cake im suppose to be dead what the hell happened Oh don't tell me looking up seeing a portal of some sort activate squares fall out of the portal turning into a grey black and white wolf blowing my black hair out of my face it runs out of sight 5 seconds later where the wolf run of to came the blond haired hero walk toward me I pretend to be asleep I hear shuffling and rock falling to the ground feeling shade on me "midna who do you think he is" "I don't know link quit asking me" the voice sound ding slightly annoyed pretending like im waking up he is right im my face What are you doing hero he looks shocked why didn't you let me die he sigh's. "Its not in my blood to let someone die and plus I could us a partner other then midna that I can talk to or I can just leave you at kakirio village or if you like I can leave you here Thinking of my options The feeling of not wanting to be alone again seeps into my being wanting to be alive and see what I missed out on when I was trapped in that goddesses forsaken room I don't know how long ive been in looking up at the hero's eyes I want to go with you he smiles ok we need to spent the night in castle town at an inn can I trust you not to run off and cause trouble and not to kill me if I untie you if I wanted to kill you hero I would of already tried to now that im out of that room I would have no reason to he sighs and cuts the ropes "please don't call me hero call me link okay" flexing my wrists and stretching my legs I walk forward I fall forward falling onto him he blushes helping me up "you should try not to move so fast right now you have been sitting for 3 days what's you name" I don't have a name "you don't have a name ummm I … figure one out for you Kay" he smiles limping beside him I look around fascinated at the people and vibrant colors and sounds a kitten rubs up at my leg I look at I question It meows again pawing my leg getting up on its hind legs with its front paws pointing up "she wants you to pick her up" "Dark" I pick up the kitten as it purrs and cuddles into my neck and chest purring "I figured out you r name I want to name you dark it just fits you" Dark I like it he smiles and laughs I smile with him putting the kitten down it runs off after leaving a puff of fur on my clothes.

Links pov

Seeing Dark act like a 5 year old child in a candy store was cute looking at all the venders and light diffrent colors around going to malon's inn link "what is this place called" it's called castle town we are standing in front of the inn walking in and putting 30 rupees on the counter the counter person hands me the key telling me what door the room is I walkup the stairs dark follows I turn to the right putting the key in the lock and turning it I look in to find only one bed im sleeping on the couch dark can take the bed I don't feel like sleeping next to someone else never have and never will sighing taking off my equipment.

Darks pov

Rising my eye brow walking over to link to see him taking off his boots and his scabbard off link looks at me link what are you doing? He raises a eyebrow "Im getting my my gear off you should too" I give his a confused look He walks over taking my shield off my back and sword he moves down to take my pouch belt off then unlacing my boots he pushes me onto the bed and takes my boots off looking down at him he looks up the moon shining off his eyes making them a electric ice blue his hair a golden halo the light making the left side of his face shine a pale he moves away from me and continues to take his gear off "you take the bed I'll sleep in the couch" No you'll get sick and plus you're paying for the room he looks surprised by the out burst I get up and walk over to him taking him by the arm throwing him on the bed he gasp's in shock when I get on top of him putting one of my legs on each side of his hips he gasp's and tries to push me off of him he's not getting up in till he agrees to me

Links pov

Dark comes toward me grabbing my arm I don't know what going on he throws me onto the bed making me gasp he gets up on to me putting one of his leg on each side of my waist I gasp and try to push him off of me I open my mouth uhhhhmhh Dark get off me please tears almost come to my eyes remembering the last time he was sitting on top of me like this looking at his neon red eyes "I cant do that link" he breaths on my neck Sleep in the bed with me there is enough if not I will sleep on the couch" the bed can fit both of us perfectly " he lightens his face to a playful one "and if you don't sleep on the bed I will tie you down to it holding up the spare rope he smiles and giggles at my surprised face ok….fine I'll sleep on the bed ….now can you get off me he smiles even larger showing his fangs. "Nope" WHAAA DARK GET OFF ME "geez link can't take a joke he jumps off me "you should have seen you face when I pined you to the bed pulling the covers over me feeling a blush reach across my face to my tips of my ears "night link sweet dreams" hearing the smile in his voice finally falling asleep

Time skip Darks pov

Trying to wake the hero is like trying to lift a building giving up I sit down a few minutes an idea pops into my head I get on top of him putting my hand on each side of his head the same with my legs to his hips leaning my body down so im putting pressure on him leaning my face down using my hair as a Vail over his face and mine starting to blow air onto his nose smiling he twitches he opens his eyes blinking them open snapping his eyes open in shock I move my body off him he flails off the bed hitting the floor. "OOOOOOWWWWW" "what the hell dark" "what are you doing" Im waking you up looking over the bed making my voice a little spunky he rubs the back of his head looking at his fierce blush you should of saw your face priceless falling back on the bed in a fit of laughter he huffs I hear him get up he throws my tunic hitting my face pulling off my face smiling "come on get dress we have to go to telma's bar I tackle him to the floor "dark wha….dark get off me" I star to tickle him "HHAAA….HAA DARK STOP IT EPPPPPP THAHH STOP IT NEHHH DARK" fine I sigh as I get off him he sits on the ground caching his breath smiling at my small victory getting dress he smiles and leaves im staring at the door dumb folded he left without me racing out the door to catch up seeing him walking up the steps to the market hey you left me he puts a hand on his hip "no you're just slow" he smirks and starts running running after him "come on slow poke he laughs picking up his pace so do I LINK WHEN I CHACH YOU YOU GONNA GET IT he holds up his middle finger and laughs I pick up the pace we are running down a flight of stairs he opens a door I take a chance to tackle him he turns around grabbing his wrists putting them above his head putting one of my legs on each side of his waist he is laughing his head off im caching my breath when a women is huge breast's walks up to us "link dear what are you doing?" the people in the back room gets up to see what's going on she looks at me "link who is this" link finally caches his breath "hi Talma we raced he won this is dark he's my partner he smiles he caught me he starts laughing she looks at me then him and sighs "link I don't know when you will grow up but I must say he's acute one red eyes and raven hair Isn't common actually ive never seen that" she smiles and winks at me she walks away I let go of his hands he stands up and drags me over to the bar sits me in a chair and walks over to the people in the back room I hear them talking what about I don't know link looks over to me and blushes making me raise a eyebrow and looks away quickly I walk over a man lifts up hi mask "hi im rusl im links adoptive dad you know if I didn't know better I would say you two look close to twins" he smiles and points to the map "so link says you two have to go into the dessert go to the group member here" he taps the map "its nice to meet you dark" he holds his hand out taking it shaking it if its even possible his smile gets ever wider I brace away from him when Talma calls me over "I don't want the two of you to get hurt so" she hands me a bag of bottles "there filled with highly considerate red potion so you wont have to take much" I look up thanks Talma "it might have a nasty taste but it will heal you right up"

Link runs up next to me "Kay dark we know where to go lets go" we walk out of the bar Hey link what's a desert? He looks at me and smiles "you'll know when you see it."

Well I hope you liked it I told me hours to type it even longer to write it please tell me what you think if I get one person who likes it I will continue to write if not I will stop but uhhhmmmm tell me what I need to work on I hope you liked it I know how frustrating how theres a really good story but they never finish leaving you at a cliff hanger anyway. Hope you like and our review and or comment bye : 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people how are you I love how a lot of people read the first chapter and thank you I been busy with high school sooooooo I have be busy so it took me awhile to write up this chapter warning yoai in this chapter

Last time… (Link what's a dessert? "You'll know when you see it")

Chapter two... the bloom

Darks pov still…

"Race you" he smiles and runs off laughing running after him we run into a field he stops looking back at me and smiles he falls backwards disappearing I blink going to where he fell finding a huge cliff with a running river sighing link if I die im going to come back and kill you close me eyes I jump…

Links pov

I wonder if he is crazy enough to jump after me just as cue I hear a splash and a lot of cursing "…god…blur DAMN IT AHHH FUCK FUCKING (splash) LINK (slash) YOUR DEAD (splash) (SPLASH) I run to hide behind a rock almost laughing to see dark crawl out of the water like a wet cat steaming and cursing is just funny seeing him trip back into the water is just funny as hell putting a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing hearing him puff "Im going to kill him when I find him" hearing him steam off to the opposite direction fooling making sure I don't get caught stiffing my laughter I hide behind a pillar climbing it I smile yelling out darks name he starts running my way not paying any attention to the pillar I smirk he played right into my plan I jump off the pillar grabbing his hands putting them above his head and sitting on his chest smiling he looks pissted "link what were you thinking that could of killed you" but It didn't "what if it did" I have a fairy in my pouch he give s me a unamused look "link next time you try to do that im going to tie you up to a rock" I smile jumping off of him he gets up starting to walk to the highest tower on top of the hill "link where are we going" I point to the tower on top of that he smiles showing his white fangs "I want to see if I can knock it down" he snickers we reach the top I start climbing up the latter when I reach the top seeing a man looking into the dessert he turns looking at me you finally got here your telma's escort to kakaiko village (I nod my head) good I have been wanting to go into the dessert to investigate the hunted prison but I don't have the stamina and strength I used to have when I was young can you creak It out for me (*BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM) the tower shakes "HAHAHAHA" "WWWWWOOOOOO" "what was that?" that would be my partner I look over the edge at dark Dark quit it im trying to talk to someone "but linnnkkk thisss iss fuuuunnnnnnn"if your that bored do something less loud hearing him puff well any ways finish what you were saying "here go down to flayer and show him this" he hands me a note I go for the latter "flayer is here on lake Hylia" "ohhh yeah don't forget they say there is a mirror in the prison that leads to a another world" I smile thanking him for his info I go to go back down the latter when another explosion in the sky sends a group of crows to their deaths "WWWOOOO GOT YOU FUCKERS HAHAAHA" my smile gets larger when I reach the bottom of the latter to see dark with his hand behind his back and switching the weight to his feet side to side what's behind your back? I give him a parent look he gives me a puppy look "I don't have anything behind my back" he puts out his bottom lip I resisted the urge to hug him where's my bow and bombs he smiles "no where" what will I do with you he laughs handing my bow and arrows and bombs sighing dark how do you feel about cannons? "Im not really fond of them why?"

Time skip

Still links pov

DARK JUST GET IN THE DAMN THING "NO YOUR TRYING TO KILL ME" FEIGER PUSH US IN I yell he kicks my back dark and I fall in I fall on top of him the door slams shut behind us dark freaks out literally he scrachs the wall for a way out hearing the music outside I smile while he turns towards me grabbing my shoulders "LINK YOUR DEAD" I count the clicks 3… link? 2… what are you 1… do inAHHHHH we shot out the cannon he screams and hugs me we land on ground he push's me down "your a asshole" I smile no you're just an idiot midna pops out of my shadow "link can I tell you something it's about the twilight realm and the mirror when the goddesses made the land they made it equal but there was a tribe that learned to use dark magic so they were banished to the twilight realm now we're going to find a mirror to this realm do you get what I am now… IM A DESENT OF THAT ONE TRIBE THAT WAS BANISHED!" its ok midna that doesn't matter now I saw "thanks link come on we might want to get there before the sun goes down this place will get to freezing tempter's" she looks at dark "so you will be tagging along well don't slow us down or we leave you behind" she huffs and floods back into my shadow dark holds up his middle finger at my shadow I laugh my shadow holds up its middle finger up and puts a hand on Its hips dark sticks his tongue I have a feeling that you two aren't going to get along "not at all" he smiles at me I just move forward he walks next to me we go toward the prison and the first temple with dark with me

Time skip

Still links pov

Dark and I are staking out the entrance to that looks like a camp taking my hawk eye out and my arrows first shooting the ones on the ground then the ones on top of the watch towers dark jumps down so do I we move to one of the boars dark getting on it first smiling at the plan in my head hitting it with my sword sending the boar into a rampage with dark hanging onto its back for dear life the beast running into a barricade blocking a path off also sending dark flying and doing cartwheels in the air laughing so hard its hard to breath I try not to trip as I move to him he is already getting off his pile of dirt "link you are a ass" I laugh harder doubling over I stop laughing he looks up at me his eyes widen "link are you ok you look sick maybe we should stop to rest you look really tired"

Feeling the bag under my eye I must admit not sleeping for weeks and only sleeping once when dark got here "link we are sleeping I will keep watch the temple can wait or what ever you said it was" smiling at the sarcasm midna is that ok she comes out of my shadow sighing "fine just because I don't want you to pass out in this temple like you did with the goron's mine" my face pales at remembering all the boils that were on my body "then its settled we rest" darks standing on a rock one foot on it one off pointing a finger to the sky and one hand on his waist dark walks over pulls me to his chest blushing of how cold he is but he feels so warm why does he feel so warm when I know he is cold dark pulls a blanket on my chest and around us dark do we have to do this? "Yea midna said it gets freezing out and I don't feel link turning into a ice cube today sighing I settle into darks lap taking in his minty smell falling asleep for once without a nightmare

Darks pov

Yoai starts here…..

Feeling links body relax his breath slowing down sighing relaxing I keep having flash backs of the hero of time I was originally his shadow made out of his sins and bad thoughts when he first drove his sword threw my heart he gave me life he thought I died but I followed him threw the temples finding things and putting them in easier places to be found and watching him I fell in love with him I even followed him into termia when he went back in time after defeating ganondorf but he died in the lost woods turning into bones walking but for some reason he still had a little of his mind still in tacked but he disappeared then I was forced back into that room in the water temple I tried to scream when the zoras redecorated the temple putting a wall in front of the entrance to the room of illusions looking down at link when a new boss came to the temple a new evil it took over me again when this new hero came I thought I was fighting the one I fell in love with all that long time ago but the darkness twisted my love to sadistic lust when I pulled his sword threw my stomach it sent me free what I didn't count on him dragging my body out of that damn temple the other hero just left me to die in that one room falling back into love but this time will be different I will protect him snapping out of old memories when link shivers letting out a soft cry wrapping him deeper into my body pulling the blanket with us using dins fire lighting a close log on fire he snuggles into my chest rapping my airs around him tighter petting his hair when I was in the temple I could see into the room that stupid mating toad set it shelf up in when the lid opened on the floor seeing the blood hero set off a spark when he got my gift for defeating me the clawshot that stupid frog ate it I was surprised when his hat fell off and he didn't notice it fall off soon after he came back and got it he some how notice the crack that was in the wall blowing it up he relaxes even more slightly snoring softly his regular shadow shifts and midna the imp he was talking to earlier is floating in front of me and she sits beside me "you like him don't you" yea I do "that's good he deserves someone he has gave up so much to save his people and his village's children he needs someone who can stay with him when this is all over" what do you mean? She frowns even deeper "I have to leave him once this is all over im his only friend he has in this mess I seen him break down each time he gets stronger I was there helping him I have been watching you two from his shadow you two look like you were created for one another" she smiles "you two are cute together …I could never… be his even if I truly wanted…I couldn't" she sakes her head "don't get me wrong I still don't like you but he really does… but if you hurt him im going to rip your head off" I smile no need for that. A cool blast of air pasts by making link shiver again pulling him closer to me I kiss his forehead he relaxes again midna smiles and goes back into his shadow eventually falling asleep

Yoai close your eyes if you don't like this kind of stuff everyone else enjoy

Links pov

Im in a field with a waterfall and a stream of water going off to the side darks in the water his skin glowing off the moon light as water slides down his body his he shakes his hair water flying off like shining orbs he turns toward me he smiles his eyes a blood red in the moon light walking toward him swallowing my saliva he grabs my hand pulling me onto his rippled chest he pulls me in our lips touching his mint taste flowing onto my lips and his smell over powering me I put my arms on his neck he puts his hand on my cheek he backs me up my back brushes and bumps onto a tree he push's his leg between mine sending a spark of electric up my spine I let out a moan he bites my lip making me gasp he push's his tongue into my mouth moaning into the kiss he starts rubbing his leg up egested the v of my legs sending more electric up my spine he pulls back a string of salvia keeps us connected on our lips he growls in my ear "you are mine" he kiss my neck scraping his teeth on my neck and sucks on my neck he looks up at me and smiles "do you trust me" nigh yes I trust you ha ah he lifts my legs putting them around his waist trusting his hips up slamming into mine HAAAA Ah please do that again he continues to trust his hips into mine panting "link you need to relax as much as you can if im going to do this" I nod he pulls my leggings off he pushes his off "trust me link ok..," I nod I fell pain course threw my body gasping letting out a cry feeling tears come down my face Dark whaaa Ahhhhh DARK HAHAHaaaaa what did you ngh he kisses the tears on my face "link please relax you need to relax I promise you'll feel better" Why ha-ha are you doing this ngh to me he moves forward close to my neck feeling his cold but strangely warm breath on my neck pain shots up my spine making me cry out "its time to wake up link" what? Ha "wake up" just as soon as he says that everything's gone I cry out as cold air hits me "link wake up are you ok" I shot off darks lap he looks shocked "what's wrong are you ok" im fine it was just a dream I blush remembering everything

I said and did I just need to sit a think for a bit…

Time skip

Yoai is over you can open your eyes

Links pov

Dark decided to go find more wood giving me time to think I blush I don't know what I dreamt of even more will the dream come up again

Darks pov

Hearing link moan my name in his sleep using all my will power to keep from waking up the boy and taking him "Why dark" I see tears on his face am I raping him in his dream "dark please stoahhhh" I felt my heart rip hearing him say that I want to comfort him but cant it would only make the situation worse I move to the side of him he wakes up scared I can almost smell the fear confusion and lust coming from him link are you ok "yeah It was only a dream" those crystals he has for eyes mix with the flames of the fire making the slightly purple and glassy filled with tears I sigh im going to find more wood fifteen minutes away from them I turn to see a golden wolf in the way I move towards it growls showing its teeth a wave of pain shoots up my spine making me cry out falling to one knee the wolf pounces on me blackness…

I wake up on snow "Dark link rise" I look up to see bones and armor looking at his shield that's covered in vines looking strangely like the mirror shield form my time "we meet again dark link" what do you mean we meet again the only people I know is link and the hero of time from a millennium ago I gasp as everything falls into place I don't even hide the tears in my eyes Link? "Yes dark link" you "dark link you are not supposed to be with the reincarnation of me and my past lives" I feel anger course my body I WASN'T GIVEN A LIFE I WAS A TOY TO BE USED AND THEN TO DIE IF I FALIED TO INTETANED I FOLLOWED YOU THREW THE TEMPLES AFTER YOU KILLED ME BUT YOU GAVE ME LIFE YOU SET ME FREE YOU FREED ME FROM THAT CURSE I FOLLOWED YOU TO TERMIA AND BACK I WATCHED YOU DIE tear freely going down my face I….I.. Loved you and YOU LEFT ME BEHIND I still love you but I love him the most he makes me laugh I make him laugh HE GAVE ME A CHANCE I WANT TO PRETECT HIM he looks at me my face red and tears falling down my face he puts his hand on my face feeling flesh I look up to see the hero I first meet the first time he walked into my room in the water temple to see him again I burst in tears putting my hands over my face he kneels down next to me "I can turn into this for a short amount of time" "im sorry dark link I didn't know please forgive me" he hugs dark link please…"keep my reincarnation safe he will go threw more then I have I shawl leave you a gift use it wisely you will need it goodbye dark link"….WAIT NO…"I will see you later"….

"DARK WAKE UP DARK PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD"

Link please don't yell he pulls me into a tight hug "I though you were dead I… you weren't breathing" hugging link back fighting the hurt feelings I had link I think we should get moving "yea I can't sleep and you're up and I dought you'll go to sleep"

So off to the temple? "off to the temple"

End of chapter 2

I hoped you liked it its 1200 in the morning right now I cried making the last scene but I promise this is only one out of 3 sad feeling chapters so we get to see how dark takes to sand and will links feelings for dark grow more and more thank you for reading I will have next chapter out by Thursday please keep reading now im going to sleep im really tiered so night for now


End file.
